Gangs, Guns and Animatronics
by HeadlessDylan
Summary: Three years after the Fazbear gang left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they get mixed up in a gang war and end up doing dirty work for Dylan, a crime boss who is bent on being the number one criminal in the whole of Dealers Den.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost three years since the animatronics were able to leave Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Life had not turned out as expected for them. After the magnetic field was lowered down and the animatronics settings were set to 'Not Contained' they had set out into the open world. Most people didn't like animatronics. They refused to serve them in bars, give them jobs and food. Life was pretty bad for the Fazbear gang after Freddy's was closed down. About one year of living on the streets, the gang met three boys. These boys were called Dylan, Dan and Nathan. They lived in the perilous streets of a place appropriately named 'Dealers Den'. Dealers Den was a dangerous place. If you weren't careful you'd get your throat slit in the street and no one would bat an eye. It was a place for three kinds of people: Mafia bosses, Street punks and wannabes. You wouldn't go into Dealers Dean unless you really needed to. Anyway, these three boys had made a living for themselves in Dealers Den. Nathan was a hacker. Dan was a trained assassin. Dylan grew weed and sold it. When the met the Fazbear crew they decided to let them tag along. Dylan told them about his dream to be a successful crime boss in Dealers Den. Three years passed and that is where our story begins.

Dylan's Mafia centred itself in a portion of Dealers Den named the Pleasure Quarter. It had mostly shops in it but also a few factories, which belonged to Dylan. Dylan owned a reasonably large house. Dan sat on the couch, a bottle of whisky in his hand. He watched the screen occasionally laughing. His phone started to ring. He paused the show and picked up. It was Bonnie. "What's up Bon?" Dan asked. "Dylan's caught that snitch who threatened to rat him out. He's going mental and is going to kill him!" Bonnie's voice was frantic. "Oh shit!" Dan exclaimed "I'll be right over!". He lifted himself off the couch and grabbed his car keys before leaving. He drove straight over to Dylan's weed store. As he pushed open the door, the familiar sound of the bell ringed in his ears. Dan didn't do weed but he knew the sound so well because the shop had a basement where Dylan took all his enemies to kill in private. Dan rushed down the stairs and punched the code into the keypad that locked to door. In the room he saw Bonnie and Foxy standing behind Dylan, looking menacing. Dylan was holding a gun the head of a man who was tied down to a chair. Dan ran towards Bonnie. "Is he ok?" He asked. Bonnie sniggered "Sure. Im just enjoying the show.". "But then why were you so frantic about me coming here?" Dan was confused now. "Ah. Well you see I thought we needed him alive for info but he just blabbed!" Bonnie explained. Dan sighed "So I came here for nothing?". "Yep." Bonnie replied simply. "Now what was it you said?" Dylan asked the man sarcastically "Was it that you were going to tell people about my little operation?". "Yeah." The guy snivelled. "Do you know that that was a very stupid thing to say?" Dylan was taking pleasure in this now. "Yeah." The guy started to cry. Dylan stepped back and shot him in the head. Blood flew everywhere, getting on Dylan's suit. "Oh no! Not my new suit!" Dylan winged "Look what that bastard did to my new suit!". He showed Foxy the tiniest bit of blood on his black suit. "Terrible." Foxy mumbled, holding back a giggle. Dylan's phone buzzed. "What?" He asked annoyed. "Its Nathan." Nathan said on the other end. "Look, im kind of busy! Can you call back later?" Dylan asked. "Sure." Nathan put down the phone. "Fucking blood on my suit." Dylan mumbled in anger as he headed up the stairs to the shop. He walked outside. "Foxy, stay in the shop and serve customers." Dylan barked his orders "Im going home.". In this part of town, Dylan's word was law. If he wanted a free drink, he would get it. If he wanted a person killed, they'd be dead in thirty minutes. He was the power in these parts and boy did he show it every chance he got. Dylan's mafia was only the third most powerful in Dealers Den though. Second was the HRH and first was Mateviels Cartel. Dylan was just a punk to them. But he would be first someday. He just knew it.

Foxy walked home after locking up the shop. Chica was with him. He clinged onto his arm as they walked. They had been together for about a year now. Out of the darkness, some men came out holding baseball bats and wrenches. "What's this?" Foxy asked in his pirate tone of voice. "Were here to send a message to Dylan. It's not to mess with us." One of the boys said. They advanced onto Foxy and Chica, brandishing the weapons.

* * *

 **Tell me guys and gals what your think of this fic and if I should continiue!  
**

 **For those of you waiting on Erricks Seacret or the other one (oops ;)) THsy will be comeing out but as side fics.**

 **Dont criticise my oc's!**

 **Anyway, see yaz!**

 **All haters will be used to make human pie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan's phone played its annoying ringtone.

"What is it?" Dylan asked annoyed as he had just been woken up.

"Hey boss." It was one of his thugs "Its Foxy."

"What about Foxy, Leonardo?" Dylan rubbed his eyes.

"He's been found round the back of Unger's Bar. He's unconscious in a pool of his own blood." Leonardo said quickly.

"What?" Dylan screamed down the phone. He put the hone down and rushed out of his bed. He opened up his walk in wardrobe and pulled out his burgundy suit. He franticly pulled it on, falling over a few times, and ran out of the door.

"Dan wake up!" He shouted as he violently shook him awake.  
"What is it?" Dan said tiredly.

"Foxy has been beaten up, c'mon!" Dylan pulled him off the couch. Dan was still dressed so they left straight away. They jumped into Dylan's limo. Dan was driving.

They reached the alley behind Unger's in less than five minutes. Dylan's men were standing around Foxy's crumpled body. Chica was sitting on some stairs with a blanket wrapped around her. Dylan immediately rushed over to Foxy and checked his pulse.  
"He's alive." He turned to his men "Take him to the hospital and tell him you found him this way." Dylan's men nodded and immediately picked up Foxy's body and carefully put it in the back of their car before speeding away towards the hospital. During this time, Dan had been talking to Chica and had sent her home in a taxi.

"Any info?" Dylan asked Dan.

"She said that the thugs who did this were wearing leather jackets. Each one had a red dragon stitched onto the right arm." Dan said.

"A red dragon hmm?" Dylan thought for a while before snapping his fingers and muttering "Mondragon."

Dylan and Dan walked into Club Haze. The most crazy strip club you would ever see. Pink, purple and blue lights flashed everywhere whilst drunken people either sang, fought, danced wildly or threw money at the girls who worked their. And the owner of this establishment was none other than Bonnie's brother, Blu. Dylan snatched a drink off the plate of a nearbye waitress as he advanced. He was followed by Dan. As a bouncer walked past Dylan stopped him and whispered something into his ear. The bouncer nodded and proceded to show them the way to Blu's office. The bouncer knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Blu asked from the inside.

"Its Dylan and Dan." The bouncer said.

"Let them in" As he said this the bouncer opened the door for them. They entered. Blu's office was as hectic as the rest of the club, with bottles of drink and drugs everywhere, you knew Blu was not an easygoer.

"Hello Dylan. Hello Dan." Blu greeted.

"Hello Blu" Dylan said. Dan smiled for a brief second before snapping back to his 'work face' as he liked to call it.

"Cocktail?" Blu offered.

"No thanks Blu." Dylan laughed "I know what you put in the drinks in this room" His eyes quickly darted to a bag of cocaine on the desk and then back to Blu.

"What can I do for you?" Blu asked, less kindly now.

"Is Solomon Mondragon here?" Dan asked in his deep voice.

"Why yes he is! He's at table forty two, as he always is when he comes here... which is always." Blu said excitedly. He loves it when shit was about to go down.

"Can we have permission to question him?" Dylan asked.

"Why?" Blu asked suspiciously.

"Foxy was beaten up badly and the thugs who did it were wearing his gang clothes." Dylan explained.

"I don't know. Maybe I need a bit of persuasion..." Blu said slyly with a sickening smirk on his face. Dylan sighed and pulled out a wad of notes from his pockets before throwing it at Blu. Blu picked it up and giggled in delight.

"Be my guest!" He showed them the door. Dylan smiled fakely and walked out with Dan. They walked over to Mondragon's table. Dylan took a seat without being asked to.

"Hello Dylan." The Chinese gangster said to him.

"Hello Mondragon." Dylan said slowly.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He smiled.

"Your boys are beating up my men." Dylan shouted as he threw Mondragon's drink off the table. As it smashed, everyone looked over.

"I assure you sir it wasn't my... SHOOT THEM!" Mondragon screamed at the end as he ducked under the table. His gang pulled out guns and stared firing wildly at Dylan and Dan. But they came equipped. Dan pulled out an Uzi and stared firing back. Dylan pulled out two solid gold pistols, his signature weapons, and stared firing as well. Dan immediately took two of the six gang members out. Some bouncers came to help Dylan and Dan. Dylan saw Mondragon take off and followed him. He reached him pretty quickly and tackled him to the ground. Mondragon pulled out a knife from his shoe and swung it at Dylan but he was shot in the hand by Dan who had already disposed of the gang members. Dylan pointed a gun at Mondragon's head.  
"You wouldn't do this for no reason so who hired you?" Dylan asked in a stern voice.

"It was Mateviel!" Mondragon whimpered whilst clutching his hand "It was him!"

Dylan pulled the gun away from his head and turned to Dan.

"Get him a cab" He said "Im calling Freddy."

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back! I haven't been on fanfiction for so long. Sorry guys ;)

I am working on Errick's secret for you guys who read that!

Anyway, see yaz! (Hopefully soon)

All haters will be made into Human Pie


End file.
